Viras
Viras is the titular main antagonist of the 1968 film Gamera vs. Viras. He is the leader of a spaceship from a race of squid-like aliens called the Virasians, who attempt to conquer Earth. After being defeated by Gamera, the aliens merge together to create a towering monster. He was voiced by Genzô Wakayama. Biography ''Gamera vs. Viras'' The Virasians sent one of their ships towards the Earth to claim it for themselves. Gamera appears and attacks it. Before blowing up, the aliens broadcast a global warning declaring Gamera as the enemy. Later, another ship arrives on Earth to study Gamera for any weakness. Discovering Gamera playing with two Boy Scouts, the Virasians trap the boys in a force field from their ship. Gamera saves the two, only to be trapped instead. They scan his memory-waves to learn of his friendliness to children. Gamera breaks free and lunges for their ship, only for the Virasians to beam up the kids and take them hostage. When Gamera bows down powerless to help the boys, the Virasians implant a mind-control device on Gamera's head, brainwashing him under their control. They send Gamera out to destroy Tokyo, refusing to call him off unless the Earth surrenders. Inside the ship, the boys free themselves from their restraints and reverse the controller of Gamera's mind-control device, causing Gamera to smash through the ship and rescue the children. The squid-like creature the boys previously found in a cage on the ship is revealed to be Viras, the leader of the ship. Viras forcefully removes his men from their human disguises and merges with them to become giant sized to destroy Japan himself and kill Gamera. Viras gains the upper hand at first by moving faster in the water and converting his upper tentacles into a blade and stabs at Gamera's underbelly, but Gamera takes this to his advantage by flying high up into the atmosphere, causing Viras to freeze. Gamera throws Viras down below at the ocean, the impact with the water smashes him into pieces. ''Gamera: Super Monster'' Viras appears as one of the pawns of the Zanon, along with Gamera's other opponents. The battle between Gamera and Viras is comprised of stock footage from Gamera vs. Viras. Oddly, Viras is referred to as Zanon by Giruge, despite Zanon being the name of the aliens. Other Appearances ''CR Gamera'' Viras appears in the Pachinko game as a boss. ''Gamera: Battle'' Viras is an enemy in the Japan-only mobile game who faces against Gamera and his allies. ''Gamera: The Guardian of the Universe'' In the comic, Viras was created as an experiment to combine DNA from Gyaos into a squid. He escaped his refinement and rampaged through Paris until Gamera impaled him on frames of the Eiffel Tower. Trivia *Viras is Gamera's first opponent to be an alien, followed by Guiron and Zigra. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Giant Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Hegemony Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tokusatsu Category:Oppressors Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Titular